Pups Save a Monkey-naut
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye and Captain Gordy | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 12, 2016 October 18, 2016 October 27, 2016 November 19, 2016 November 25, 2016 February 14, 2017 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Stinky Flower" | next = "Pups Save the Polar Bears"}} "Pups Save a Monkey-naut" is the second segment of the 10th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. A UFO has just splashed down in the bay! When Ryder and the pups pop the hatch, they find a monkey astronaut with a broken spacecraft and no way back into space. It's the PAW Patrol to the rescue! Ryder and the pups will have to launch the space capsule from the Air Patroller to get the monkey back into space in time to complete his mission! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Robo-Dog *Captain Gordy *Flight Controller It's early morning in Adventure Bay, and Ryder is taking Zuma and Rocky fishing. However, before they can do so, they spot a spaceship whistle out of the sky and crash-land in the bay. Leaving the fish where they are, Ryder and the pups go to investigate, with Rocky riding on Ryder's ATV as he converts it to hovercraft mode and deploys both of their life jackets. Upon reaching the ship, they rescue the pilot, and bring him and his spaceship to shore, where Cap'n Turbot is busy on The Flounder, and where it is revealed that the pilot is a monkey astronaut. Soon, the flight director contacts the monkey astronaut, named Captain Gordy, wondering what happened. Once Ryder explains what happened, the flight director explains how the window of Captain Gordy's rendezvous with the space station is closing, and they need to get Gordy up there before it's too late. Ryder assures the Flight Director they are on it, and summons the pups to the Lookout. Once there, Ryder requests Rubble and Rocky's help with constructing a rocket to power Captain Gordy's ship for it's makeshift launch from the Air Patroller so it can still make the rendezvous, using the old tin shingles from the abandoned cabin in the woods to help. With that, the team deploys, and once at the cabin, Rubble and Rocky get to work collecting the old tin shingles for the rocket engine. At the beach, Rocky gets to work making the rocket engine, while Ryder contacts the pups to bring Captain Gordy to the beach to see his mended ship ready for launch. Once they arrive, as does Cap'n Turbot, Captain Gordy climbs into his rocket, while Robo-Dog arrives with the Air Patroller to pick up Ryder and the pups for the launch. However, before Gordy's ship is picked up by the Air Patroller, Gordy spots a banana in Cap'n Turbot's hand, and momentarily leaves his ship to retrieve it. When he climbs back in, a screw comes loose on the corner of the hatch. Cap'n Turbot notices it, but can't warn Ryder before they pick the ship up and head for the edge of the stratosphere. Luckily, he uses his cellphone to warn Ryder, and Ryder dispatches Rocky to fix it. Though Rocky fixes the screw and signals Ryder and the pups to begin the countdown, Gordy opens the hatch, grabs Rocky, and pulls him in to join him on the trip into space, causing the banana Gordy was eating to get its peel jammed in the hatch, rendering it unsecured as Ryder starts the rocket engine. By the time Rocky can warn Ryder that he's about to become the first PAW Patrol pup in space, with the rocket already too fast and too far away for the Air Patroller to catch up to, Ryder dispatches Skye to go after the rocket and get Rocky back before it hits the edge of the stratosphere and leave Earth's atmosphere. Kicking her jet pack to Mach 1, Skye catches up, and on Rocky's advice, uses her wing to pry the banana peel out, thereby sealing the hatch, and allowing Rocky to quickly bail out just in time, leaving Captain Gordy to safely leave Earth's atmosphere and head into space. Rocky and Skye see him off and wish him good luck before returning to the Air Patroller. As the Air Patroller returns to Adventure Bay, both the Flight Director and Captain Gordy contact Ryder and the pups to thank them for saving the mission. Following a final word of advice from the pups to make sure there are plenty of bananas waiting for Captain Gordy on the space station, the Air Patroller returns to Adventure Bay as Ryder commends the pups on another job well done. *Build a rocket out of the tin roof on the old shack and fix the hatch on capsule. *Carry the metal pieces with his crane. *Get the banana peel out of the hatch before the capsule reaches the stratosphere. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Space Pups - front.jpg|link=Space Pups|''Space Pups'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Air Pups'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Prêt à décoller ! DVD.jpg|link=Prêt à décoller !|''Prêt à décoller !'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Helden im Anflug'' PAW Patrol The Stinky Flower & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Stinky Flower|''The Stinky Flower'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Monkey-naut's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Written by Kim Duran (S3) Category:2016 Episodes Category:Captain Gordy is on the title card Category:Debut of a recurring character